Undercover Love
by RoxyRoo
Summary: It was Officer Tristan Dugrey’s first undercover mission. To uncover the drug lord of private school Chilton. Nothing was going to get in his way of completing this mission...Trory AU
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover Love**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** It was Officer Tristan Dugrey's first undercover mission. To uncover the drug lord of private school Chilton. Nothing was going to get in his way of completing this mission... Trory AU

-

**Chapter One**

His feet pounded on the pavement, as he moved his arms, pumping in sync with his legs as his heart raced with adrenaline. He could hear the yelling and sirens behind him as he raced on, coming closer to the man who he was in pursuit of. The man who had just shot his partner, his best friend. As he closed in on just a few feet away from the man, he lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. A move from his days of playing football in high school.

The man grunted as he landed on top of him. He immediately grabbed both of the man's wrists, snapping the shiny hand cuffs on him.

"You have the right to remain silent," he barked out, as he roughly yanked the man to his feet.

This was Tristan Dugrey's job, taking down the bad guys.

He slammed the guy into a near by car a bit more roughly than needed, to pat him down. "Anything you say can and will be used against you. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

He glanced up, noticing the other officers arriving on the scene.

"What took you guys so long? Take a doughnut break at Dunkin' Doughnuts," Tristan smirked at the more older and more out of shape officers.

"Watch it junior," one of them snapped, as he took control of the criminal.

"Hey, Mandez, how's Garret?" Tristan asked a passing officer, one of the few, other than his partner Tony Garret, who he got along with.

"Bullet hit his shoulder pretty hard, he'll probably be out for awhile," Dave Mandez answered. "If he didn't have his vest on, he'd be a dead man, as it stopped several bullets right at his heart."

Tristan let out a low whistle. He did not envy Tony in the least, knowing from experience that each of those bullets would leave bruises, despite the vest.

"Little punk," Tristan grumbled as he headed back to where he had left his squad car. "Leaving me to all of the paper work." This brought a smirk to his face, normally it was the other way around. It had become known within the station that Tristan was a bit of a hot head. Even though he had been an officer for only a short time, he had a record amount of times of being shot. Luckily almost all of them were in the vest. Tony always liked to joke that Tristan gladly jumped in front of bullets, just so he would not have to fill out the paperwork after the job, the one thing he hated about being a police officer.

"The chief wants you in his office, right away, Kid," Ray Timbers taunted the moment Tristan stepped foot in the station. "Somebody's in trouble."

Tristan rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of the man close to twice his age. Tristan was the youngest at this precinct, however sometimes he swore that he was the most mature. It did not help that Timbers was the one officer who he seemed to butt heads with more than anyone else. There was just something about him, where each could get the other going.

"Alrighty, gramps," Tristan retorted, heading towards police Chief Edwards' office. It was a common thing for the older officers to call him Junior, Kid, ect. Something that got on Tristan's nerves. He reached out and rapped on the door.

"Come in," the older man barked.

Tristan entered, immediately standing to attention in front of the older man. There was something about the man that caused any of the officers to stand straighter in his presence. Some of the men bickered about it, but Tristan did not mind. It brought back fond memories from his days in military school. In away, Edwards reminded him of his former drill sergeant McGregor, the man who is the reason for Tristan wanting to become a police officer.

"At ease," Edwards barked, not even looking at him. He was too caught up looking through some files. "Heard about your partner. Seems he will be out on leave for a bit, leaving you without a partner."

"Yes sir." Tristan felt relief fill him, maybe he was not in trouble. Maybe this was just about who his new partner will be. Please, anyone but Timbers. Anyone.

"I need an officer to go on a long term undercover investigation," Edwards explained, while still looking at his paper. "Seems you fit the bill for what I need perfectly. Garret being out just makes it even easier."

He then looked up to see Tristan's reaction.

From years of training, his face did not show anything. However his head was reeling. Undercover? He never went undercover. His job was to patrol the streets. That's where all the action was. Undercover jobs were boring.

Tristan waited for the chief to go on.

"Seems they are having problems with drugs at some local prep school, Chilton," Edwards explained. "We need someone to go undercover to investigate, and catch these guys. Chilton is a reputable school and do not want their reputation ripped apart by this scam."

Edwards stared hard at Tristan, pausing.

"You being the youngest in this precinct, it makes you the obvious choice to go undercover as a student."

That was it. That was what broke Tristan's stance. "Undercover as a student? As in going back to high school? You want me to baby sit a bunch of kids?" he asked, clearly not too keen on the idea.

Edwards chuckled. He knew Tristan would not take this news too well. He liked action too much. However he felt that this assignment was something that he could use. Something low key. He too knew of the record amount of times that Dugrey had been shot.

"You start Monday," Edwards informed him, in a dismissing voice.

-

-

**AN: Yeah, yeah, another story... I promise, I have NOT forgotten about ONM, this was just an idea that's been bugging me for awhile...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Undercover Love**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** It was Officer Tristan Dugrey's first undercover mission. To uncover the drug lord of private school Chilton. Nothing was going to get in his way of completing this mission... Trory AU

**-**

**Chapter Two**

Tristan grumbled under his breath with a scowl on his face, fidgeting his tie, as he walked from his car towards what he currently referred to as hell. He was not happy about this. Of course the rest of his precinct found out about his mission and teased him mercifully.

Tony was not much better. After finding out the news that night, Tristan went over to his home where he was resting after being sewn back up.

Tony grinned at him big time. "Lucky you Dugrey, getting an assignment with a bunch of Catholic school girls."

Tristan scowled at him, before grumbling, "It's not a Catholic school, it's a prep school you retard."

"They wear uniforms, correct?" Tristan nodded his head. "Close enough... Oh, oh, are you going to have to wear an uniform also? A suit and tie?" Tony howled with laughter as Tristan turned red with anger. "Oh man! I need to see this!"

"Some friend you are," Tristan grumbled, getting up to leave. "It's your fault I'm even in this predicament!"

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine, Tristan," Heather, Tony's wife, said, as he walked towards the door. However her face betrayed her words, as a small smile played on her lips.

Upon arriving to the school's office, Tristan found himself immediately ushered into the Head Master Charleston's office.

"Officer Dugrey, have a seat," Charleston said, once the door had closed behind him.

Tristan sat down, playing with his tie yet again. He immediately felt like a 17 year old kid who had been sent to the principal's office. Man, he hated this feeling.

"Rest assured, I am the only one here at this school who knows that you are really an undercover cop," Charleston explained. "I felt it was better keeping it to myself, than alerting any of the teachers."

Tristan nodded his head. Who knows, maybe the drug dealer was one of the teachers?

"However, because of this you will be treated like any other student in this school by the teachers, meaning they will expect you to show up to your classes and to do your homework."

"Excuse me?" Tristan asked. Edwards never mentioned him actually having to do schoolwork.

"How you do your work, does not concern me," Charleston explained. "The fake school records that have been put in place as from your old school show you as an average student, if that helps any."

Tristan nodded his head, no way he was doing any homework in his spare time. He had already served his four years of high school.

"To show you the ropes of the school, and help you find your classes," Charleston went on. "I'll have a student help you around. She should be waiting out in the office right now."

Tristan nodded his head, getting up to follow the head master back out to the main office.

"Ah, Rory," Charleston greeted. "This is our new student Tristan Dugrey. Tristan, Rory Gilmore, Vice President of the student body."

Tristan nodded his head towards the young girl who stood before him. Being the guy that he was, he could not help but let his eyes rake over the girl. Her coffee brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and her eyes were the bluest blue he had ever seen. What he liked most about her, was that she had an innocence about her.

"Hello," Rory smiled warmly, sticking her hand out in greeting.

Shaking her hand, Tristan ignored the tingles that went through him at her touch.

This mission was going to be harder than he thought...

-

"Here, let me see your schedule," Rory said, once they were out in the hallway, away from the head master. Tristan handed it to her, still quiet.

"Your locker is in the same hallway as mine, and you're in my first class," Rory said, looking up and smiling at him, before leading him towards their lockers. Still trying to get a grip on herself since shaking his hand, Rory stared straight ahead. Was he as effected by the simple touch, as she was? Glancing over at him, as he walked alongside her, he seemed to be taking in everything around him. She saw him smirking at some of the looks the other girls' seemed to be giving him. Nope, he did not seem effected by it at all.

Shaking her head a bit, she had to get it out of her head, as he seemed to be the player type by the way he walked, and looked. There was no doubt in her mind that he would settle himself into the role of the ruling King of Chilton by the end of the day.

Noticing the movement of her head, he glanced down at her. "You alright?"

Rory glanced up at him, expecting him to be smirking, but was surprise to see what seemed like a genuine smile on his lips.

"Um yeah, just remembering something," Rory said, as they reached his locker. "Here's your locker. Mine is just down a bit."

She quickly scurried down the hall.

-

Tristan shook his head as he opened his locker. Man, was he getting the looks from the young high school girls. The looks of jealousy shot at Rory did not go unnoticed by him. What he would give to be just four years younger... But no, he could not act on any of those looks, as they were all jail bait for him. Plus it would be unprofessional of him.

-

"So, you the new guy?" Tristan looked beside him to see a blonde hair guy, as he exited the classroom. It was his last class before lunch. Rory had shown him where the lunch room was, before showing him to his class he had just finished, then she had quickly scurried away. He was getting the feeling that he intimidated her a bit.

"Yeah, Tristan Dugrey," Tristan said.

"Logan Huntzberger," the guy smiled. "Was going to see if you want to sit with my crew for lunch?"

"Sure," Tristan answered, following the guy to the lunch room. He looked both rich and popular. It would be good for him to get in with the popular kids, to investigate.

"Hello ladies," Logan said sitting down at a table, Tristan sat down glancing over at the faces of the people sitting at the table. It was three girls and one guy. As he glanced down at the girl's, he noticed with surprise one was none other than Rory Gilmore.

"Hello Logan, whose your friend?" a blonde girl asked seductively.

"This is the new guy, Tristan Dugrey," Logan introduced. "Tristan this is Louise, Madeline, Rory, and Colin."

"Oh, I've already met Rory," Tristan said with a smirk on his face, as Rory looked up from her book for the first time since he sat down. She looked at him in surprise, not realizing that he had sat at her table until now.

"Really?" Louise asked, shooting a glance at Rory. "When?"

"She's my tour guide," Tristan said, glancing back at Rory to see she was back in her own world, reading her book.

"I swear, someone needs to take that girl's books away from her," Colin said, seeing the direction of Tristan's look.

"She's like the character from that cartoon, that girl in the yellow dress, whose always reading? She talked to animals, or furniture, or something," a guy with dark hair and an Australian accent said, as he sat down beside Rory, wrapping an arm around her. "Aren't you love?"

Tristan narrowed his eyes, wondering if this was her boyfriend.

Rory rolled her eyes, shrugging his arm off of her.

"You mean 'Beauty and the Beast', Finn?" Madeline suggested.

"That's the one, doll!" Finn said. He glanced towards Tristan. "Names Finn."

Tristan nodded at him. "Tristan." He then looked down at his lunch with distaste. He had forgotten how much he hated cafeteria food.

"And how exactly do you know so much about the 'Beauty and the Beast', Finn?" Colin asked in a mockingly voice.

"Sisters," Finn shrugged his shoulders like it was obvious.

"Dumbass, you're an only child," Logan laughed, as Finn glared at him.

"Oh, does our little Finny Winny enjoy watching Disney cartoons?" Colin asked in a baby voice, earning another glare from Finn.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "So what? I enjoy happy endings."

"Aww, a soft side of Finn," Louise cooed, with a smirk on her face.

"Do you sing along with them?" Colin pried. At Finn's silence, everyone started laughing. Even Rory could not help but crack a small grin, while she pretended to ignore everyone with her book. Only Tristan noticed.

"Where's Paris?" Madeline asked, once everyone calmed down.

"Probably busy with the Franklin," Louise said dully, rolling her eyes, before turning her attention back to Tristan. "So, Tristan, got a girlfriend back at your old school?"

Tristan set his milk carton down, shaking his head. "Nope."

"Well then," Louise said, a wide grin on her face. "You have to come to Duncan's party this weekend. He always throws the best parties. Everyone will be there."

Tristan perked up at the word party, knowing that it would be the perfect place for him to be. "Won't miss it," Tristan said back with a wink. He missed Rory roll her eyes.

-

Tristan sighed, throwing his bag on a chair, as he entered his small apartment. He immediately took off the tie that hung loosely around his neck, tossing it on the couch, as he headed to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, groaning at the contents. Or more of, the lack of contents. He needed to go shopping. Slamming the door shut, he headed back to the living room, collapsing onto the couch.

He groaned, as the phone rang. He lazily reached over the back of the couch to grab it, as his head immediately fell back to the arm rest.

"What?" he grunted into the receiver.

"Dugrey," a stern voice snapped out.

Tristan immediately sat up straight. Just the voice of the man could make him straighten in his seat. "Yes sir?"

"Just checking up on your progress," Edwards said.

"Slow, but that's expected," Tristan said. "However, I'll be going to a party this weekend that supposedly everyone will be at. At lunch, I sat with their rich, popular kids. I also plan on investigating into the loner types."

"Good," Edwards said thoughtfully. "Keep at it, and report back regularly with your progress."

"Yes sir," Tristan said, as he heard the click, before the dial tone came through.

Tristan rolled his eyes, as he laid back down.

This was one mission he just wanted over...

-

-

**AN: Wow, I'm still shocked over the number of reviews the first chapter received- 47! You guys are awesome:) **

This chapter should answer the Finn and others question ;)

For the age question, Tristan is 22. Rory is 18 and a senior in high school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Undercover Love**

**By:** RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** It was Officer Tristan Dugrey's first undercover mission. To uncover the drug lord of private school Chilton. Nothing was going to get in his way of completing this mission... Trory AU

**AN:** I changed my mind, Rory is 17 in this story. Tristan is still 22.

-

**Chapter Three**

Tristan stared out at the kids from his perch against his locker, as they hustled around grabbing books for the first class of the morning, chatting with friends, finishing last minute homework, ect. It was already Friday. He had been attending Chilton for a week now, yet was no where closer than when he first started to finding the culprit.

In his quest to find loners, he found there were not really any in the school. Everyone seemed to have their own group that they kept to. Being a prep school that wore uniforms, it was not like he could tell which kids were the bad seeds by how the kids dressed. Usually trench coats, were a dead give away to bad guys in movies. But here at Chilton, it was against their dress codes. Everyone dressed the same.

He found out pretty much everyone at the school was rich. He found it interesting that Rory Gilmore was not rich though, yet attended Chilton. From his investigating from his hack of school files in his off hours, he found that it was her grandparents who were paying for her to attend Chilton, as her mother was an inn keeper. She sort of fitted into the loner type. Sure, she hung out with the rich kids like Huntzberger, but at lunch even though she sat with them, she seemed in her own world with her books. He could not help but watch her during class occasionally. He even got in trouble in one of the classes for finding her ear so interesting, as one of the teachers said. This had caused her to turn beet red and to avoid him since.

He found her intriguing. Rory Gilmore was the exact type of girl that Tristan Dugrey always sought after. Quiet, innocent, smart. He had to keep reminding himself that she was only 17, so she is jail bait. Plus he could not get mess up while on a mission. It would be unprofessional of him.

The party was tonight, which he was hoping would help give him some more leads. It was being thrown by Albert Duncan, who seemed to be a bit of a trouble maker along with his sidekick Devin Bowman. Both of which were two on Tristan's radar.

As the bell rang, Tristan sighed, pushing himself off of the locker to head to his first class.

-

Tristan rested his head on his hand, as the English teacher passed back the assignment the class turned in the day before. He barely glanced at the failing grade on the paper, before turning his attention back to the picture he was drawing in his notebook.

He had already graduated from high school, so he saw no need to bother doing anything extra in the classes. His time when he was not in class was not going to be wasted on homework, at least schoolwork, that he did not need to do in the first place.

-

"Class," Mr. McLean said, after he finished passing out all of the papers. "This next assignment, I am going to pair you off in two's. It is your senior year. Some of these kids in your class, you might have known since kindergarten, yet never bothered to really know. I have been observing you all this last week, and will be teaming you off with people I feel you know the least about. What will you be doing? You will be getting to know each other. You are to learn everything about the person you are teamed up with,  
then write a paper on them."

Mr. McLean paused to make sure the class was with him. "It's up to you and your partner for when you decide to get together. This will be worth 50 percent of your grade. Now, for the pairs," he glanced down at his paper, before calling out names. "Harper and Kellar, Dills and Welch, Gellar and Mueller."

Rory bit her lip. Paris and Brad. That should be interesting. She glanced around the room, wondering who the teacher would pair her with. Her gaze landed on Tristan the next row over, back a bit. Her eyes narrowed. She better not be paired with him. She had a clear view of his paper, and a very clear view of the grade on it. She turned back to the front, as the teacher went on with the names. It was obvious that he was a slacker. He always seemed to be doodling in his notebook during class.

"Marche and Travis, and our last pair Dugrey and Gilmore."

Rory's head snapped up at the sound of her last name. She turned around to see Tristan also looking up, he smirked at her, as she narrowed her eyes in a glare.

"Class dismissed," Mr. McLean said, as the bell rang.

Rory quickly gathered up her books. She looked up to see Tristan leaving the room, and quickly rushed after him.

"Tristan, wait!"

Tristan paused out in the hall, looking down at her, with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Rory narrowed her eyes, at his careless attitude. "Look, I need a good grade on this assignment, and I'm not going to let some slacker who would rather live off his daddy's money all his life keep me from my chance of going to Harvard."

"Slacker?" Tristan asked in an insulted voice. If she only knew, he was the farthest thing from a slacker. Straight A's all through high school. Valedictorian. Honor student all the way.

Rory grabbed his paper from him, holding it up for him to see. "Slacker," she repeated, as he smirked. "Now we're going to plan a time to get together. You want to do this tonight?"

"Can't," Tristan said. "It's Friday night. I'm going to a party."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Tristan smirked at her. "You're not going?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know yet."

"Look, tomorrow is Saturday, so why don't we get together then, that way we have all day for this project," Tristan offered. Even though he had vowed not to do any homework through this mission, he knew he could not just let her fail on account that he was not a real student.

"Alright," Rory said, nodding her head. "Where at?"

"My place isn't good," Tristan immediately said. There was no way that he wanted her to see his apartment that was obvious only one person lived in it. "How about yours?"

"I live in Stars Hollow," Rory said. "About thirty minutes from here. We could meet at Luke's."

"Luke's?" Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow. A boyfriend?

"Luke's Diner, best coffee in the world," Rory said.

Tristan nodded his head. "Alright, works for me. Meet you at 10:00 am?"

Rory raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you going to be awake enough after the party to meet that early?"

Tristan shrugged, as he turned to walk off. "Hey, I thought you said that this place has the best coffee..."

Rory could not help the small smile, as he walked away. She was just glad his back was to her to not catch it.

-

Rory sighed, as she parked her mother's jeep down the street from the party. The block was already filled with cars. Stepping out, she could hear the music pounding. She shook her head. She did not even want to be here. She was only here for one reason.

Paris.

Paris just had to beg her to come. Ruining her plans of curling up with a book for the evening. She tried to use the fact that she had Friday night dinner, however her mother just had to say that she would have her date for the night pick her up at the grandparents so Rory could have the jeep for the night.

She sighed, starting on the trek to the house. She hated Chilton parties. It was just the same people she saw every day at school. She was not a party person. But neither was Paris, whose mother forced her to come to these events. She needed someone to stand around with, being bored.

Once inside the house, the music just became worst.

"Love!"

Rory turned around.

"Finn!"

"So I see Paris talked you into coming, ehh?" Finn asked, wrapping an arm around Rory, his other hand holding a cup that Rory was sure was not lemonade.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, have you seen her anywhere?"

"Nope, don't think the doll is here yet," Finn said as he led her through the house.

"Great," Rory muttered.

"What? Don't want to spend some time with Finn?" he pouted.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You know I love hanging with you. Never a dull moment..."

"Good, now spank me," Finn said, as he bent over.

Rory's eyes became large. "Finn!"

"Oh come on Rory! I'm trying to make that red head over there jealous," Finn motioned in the direction with his head.

"Finn, were you just using me?" Rory asked, acting insulted.

"Never darling... but Louise refused to make out with me..."

Rory's jaw dropped. "So what, I'm your second choice?"

"No!" Finn said, violently shaking his head, spilling some of his drink. "I just found you before Madeline!"

Rory rolled her eyes, before walking away.

"Rory!" Finn cried as he trailed after her. "You're suppose to be making her jealous, not making it look like we're having a lover's spat!"

Rory could not help the smile on her face as she continued walking away from Finn. She had just caught sight of Paris.

"Hey, Paris," Rory said, as she reached her. She looked behind her to find that she had already lost Finn with his short attention span.

"Hey," Paris said, spinning around.

"I thought you would have been here earlier, with how your mom is."

"I was taking a piss," Paris said as they went over to the refreshment table, each grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well, just to warn you, watch out for Finn," Rory said as she twisted the lid off.

"Now what is he up to?" Paris asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Trying to make some red head jealous... He asked Louise to make out with him... And me to spank him."

"Did either of you?" Paris asked with a smirk.

"No!"

"I'll kick his ass, if he wants me too," Paris said with a sly grin. Rory grinned back, as they walked to the back porch.

"I think he knows better than to ask you, after last time..." Rory laughed.

"Look at him now," Paris pointed out where he was on his hands and knees begging Madeline who looked like she was seriously considering it.

"Oomph!" Rory said as she ran into someone, strong arms reaching out to steady her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where-" She looked up startled to see blue eyes looking down at her. "I was going."

"No sweat," Tristan said with a smirk. "Thought you weren't coming?"

"No, just wasn't sure if I was going to," Rory said, folding her arms in front of her. "I'm just here to keep Paris company."

"At a party?" Tristan chuckled. As he followed both of them outside.

Paris rolled his eyes. "Is there a reason for you to be following us?"

"Blunt person, huh?" Tristan asked amused.

"It's called stalking," Paris said in an annoyed voice.

"Anyways," Tristan said, trying to change the subject. "Have either of you seen Bowman or Duncan?"

"What would you want with those losers?" Paris asked.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Just need to find them about something."

"I think I saw them heading upstairs earlier with a few other people," Rory said.

Tristan nodded his head. "Thanks, nice chatting with you Paris, see you tomorrow Rory" he winked at her as he walked away.

"Thinks he's God's gift to woman," Paris mumbled, as Rory felt her cheeks tinge pink.

-

Tristan shook his head as he went up the steps two at a time, wanting to rid Rory Gilmore out of his head. It was bad enough that he had to spend all day tomorrow with her, but for her to show up at the party that was important for him to be completely focused on his job? Not just that, but to literally run into him? He really wished that he had not been paired with her in class. This assignment was just going to make it so much harder on him.

He sighed, as he reached the top of the stairs. He went to the first door, to listen to see if there was anyone in there. He was getting ready to move onto the next door, as it suddenly opened, Bowman, Duncan, and a few other people came tumbling out of it.

"Thanks man," a blonde boy said to Duncan, as he handed him some money. Him and his friends then turned to go downstairs.

"No prob," Duncan said as he leaned against the wall. "There's more where that came from."

"Hey," Tristan said, as the other group was leaving. "Great party."

"Thanks," Duncan said as he went back into his room. He shoved his dresser drawer shut, shut the light off, locking the door, before him and Bowman headed downstairs.

Once they were downstairs all the way, Tristan looked around to see if anyone was watching, before pulling a lock picking kit from his pocket. He quickly picked the lock open, before slipping into the room.

He could not believe his luck. Had he actually found his culprits this early into the case? Could he get out of high school?

He left the light off, so no one would be able to see him from outside. He pulled a small flashlight from his pocket, shining it around the room. He shined it towards the dresser Duncan had been into, before pulling the drawer open.

Several comic books laid in it.

"What the," Tristan grumbled, sifting through the drawer. He stuck the flashlight in his mouth, as he took all the contents from the drawer out, finding nothing but comics books in it. He even open the books, to see if anything would fall out. No luck.

He put everything back into the drawer, hoping that it was how he found it. He did a quick look through the room, to see if he could find anything else in the room. Maybe it was a different drawer. Or under his bed.

"Shit," Tristan grumbled running a hand through his hair, before he finally left the room. This was going to be much harder than he expected...

-

-

**AN: I'm back... I know, I've been gone for awhile... I'm sorry! Just been super busy... Plus not quite in the mood to write... Still super busy, but was in the mood to write today!**

I answered a bunch of the questions on this story in my blog awhile ago. You'll have to scroll down several messages ago to see them though. Incase you didn't catch my AN at the top of the page, I changed Rory's age to be 17. Tristan is still 22.

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and hopefully I'll be able to keep this writing mood for awhile... Thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I could not believe how many came in for it! You guys are so awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tristan stepped out of his car the next morning and removed his sunglasses before looking around, curiously observing all of the town folks bustling by. A large woman passed, giving him an appreciative smile, and the store owner across the street pretended to busy himself by rearranging the fruit stand, while he was actually trying to catch a glance at Tristan. The one who gave him an uneasy feeling, though, was the tall skinny guy standing six feet away, staring as if Tristan was an alien. He finally looked away when someone yelled…

"Kirk!"

Shaking his head, he headed into the building that was marked as a hardware store, but had another sign hanging which read "Luke's Diner". As he opened the door, bells rang, causing everyone to look up at him. Trying to ignore their curious glances, he walked towards Rory who was sitting at the counter with a dark haired woman.

"Hey," Rory said softly, turning in her seat.

"Hey," Tristan said back, as he sat down on the stool next to her, dropping his notebook on the counter. He figured he should at least look like he was going to do this project. The woman sitting next to Rory cleared her throat. Rory looked over at her rolling her eyes, as Tristan watched amused.

"This is Tristan my partner for my school project," Rory told her. "Tristan, this is my mom."

"Lorelai Gilmore, but you can call me Natalie Wood, Miss Celine does," Lorelai informed him, offering her hand.

"Mom!" Rory scolded, as Tristan chuckled.

"You didn't tell me he was good looking," Lorelei said, a wide grin graced her face.

"Mom, don't you have to be getting to the Inn?" Rory asked, hoping to get rid of her as fast as possible.

Lorelai pouted. "You're no fun," she sighed. "I guess I should be going before Michel's dog chews up another guests' footwear. Nice meeting you, though" she winked at Tristan.

"Nice meeting you too, Ms. Gilmore," Tristan responded politely, with a smirk on his face.

Lorelai froze in her spot. "Never call me that; it's Lorelai."

Tristan nodded.

"You two have fun," Lorelai called out as she left.

Rory rolled her eyes. "That's my mom for you." She blushed before glancing down at her lap and smoothing her denim skirt.

Tristan smirked. He couldn't help but like this girl.

"Can I get you anything?"

A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see a man wearing flannel and his hat on backwards, giving him a hard stare.

"Uh, just coffee, thanks" Tristan replied awkwardly, folding his hands in front of him and staring down at the counter.

"Why don't we move to a table?" Rory suggested, before she gathered her books, and went over to an empty table so they'd have more room.

"So," Tristan started, once they were settled at a table.

"You want to go first, or do you want me to?" Rory asked, opening her notebook.

"You," Tristan said. He was completely unprepared.

"Alright," Rory said, looking down at her notes, grabbing a pencil. She looked down at her list, before reading off her questions. "What's your birth date?"

"September 4th," Tristan answered. He figured it would not hurt being truthful for these questions, as long as they weren't too personal.

"1984?" Rory asked in a teasing voice. "Unless of course you flunked a grade or two..."

Tristan just smirked, yet remained silent. She couldn't accuse him of lying.

"Where were you born?" Rory asked moving onto her next question.

"New Haven." He responded simply.

"What do you want to be?" Rory looked up from the notes she'd been taking.

Tristan was silent for a moment. He was already what he wanted to be. He figured it wouldn't hurt to be truthful, "A police officer."

"How come?" Rory asked curiously, cocking her head to the side, biting her bottom lip.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "I use to go to a military school, and one of my drill sergeants was a retired police officer. I guess you could say he was a bit of a mentor to me. I wanted to be like him."

"That's sweet," Rory smiled. "So you went to military school before coming here?"

Luke came over and set the coffee down in front of Tristan, again, giving him a hard stare before returning to the counter.

"Uh, yeah," Tristan said, rubbing the back of his neck, maybe this was not the best project to be doing with her, or anyone.

"So why did you come here?" Rory continued, Tristan's uneasiness went unnoticed by her. "Why didn't you just finish out your senior year there?"

"Well, I-" Tristan was cut off as his cell phone started ringing. He could not help but feel saved by the bell. Taking his phone out, he noticed Rory pointing at a sign behind him. He looked to see the 'no cell phones' sign hanging on the door.

"Luke catches you with that, and he'll kick you out," Rory informed him matter-of-factly.

Tristan glanced down at the caller ID; it was Chief Edwards. He glanced back up at Rory. "I have to take this call, I'll step out side—be right back though," he assured her.

"Dugrey," Tristan answered in a low voice once he was outside. He walked to a less crowded area as to not let anyone overhear.

"Checking up on you," Edwards said. "How was the party?"

"This isn't exactly the best time to be discussing business," Tristan replied, keeping an eye on his surroundings. "I'm with one of the students for a class project we're teamed for."

"Well, how was the party at least?"

"Failure," Tristan said. "The host and his friend were selling stuff there, comic books. I searched all over his room, but found didn't find anything to suggest he's our guy."

Edwards groaned. "Are there any other suspects?"

"One, Finn Morgan came into class the day before yesterday looking stoned. I'll look into him, next. I've managed to get in with his group of friends. The girl I'm teamed with on this project is pretty close with him."

"Good, I want you to get close to this girl; see what you can get out of her about Morgan. If she's friends with him, she might know something; she might even be using. Heck, she could be your ring leader!"

"Sir, I don't think that's the best idea," Tristan started. "I'm positive she has nothing to do with any of this. She's a Mary."

"Mary," the chief chuckled, "haven't heard that in ages! Regardless, Dugrey, you don't know for sure. She could be a good little actress."

Tristan took a deep breathe. "Sir-"

"Dugrey, I'm not telling you to date the girl, but get close to her, get whatever information out of her you can."

"Okay sir," Tristan answered.

"I'll check in with you in a few days."

Tristan closed his phone, and sighed, leaning up against the building. What has he gotten himself into? He wondered.

-

-

**AN: BIG thank you to my beta Melissa (aka photobooth romance) for making this chapter so much better than it originally was!**


End file.
